


[podfic] Here In Your Arms

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Cover Art Welcome, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Praise Kink, Strength Kink, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: They get to the tables with the guys, who’re watching with varying levels of amusement, and finally Ritter drops him on the padded bench.Matt bounces and nearly slides right off. Ritter manages to catch him, one firm hand planted on his chest, pressing him down.“Stay,” he orders and Matt sucks in a sharp breath as something in him goes molten hot.Or, Matt's got a bit of a Ritter sized problem.01:10:27 :: Written bySpoodlemonkey.





	[podfic] Here In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here In Your Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346071) by [Spoodlemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfhereinyourarms):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XQdRhp_9329-0BZtzX5oTJYIq18OrBOM):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming .

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Spoodlemonkey for giving me permission to record this work !

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
